


Hitmen Begin

by LouiseLouise



Series: Buck & Eddie, hitmen (extra)ordinaire [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Blood, Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseLouise/pseuds/LouiseLouise
Summary: 100 words about the beginning of a promising partnership.Possiblypromising.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Buck & Eddie, hitmen (extra)ordinaire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876747
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Hitmen Begin

**Author's Note:**

> This third installment of Eddie & Buck as hitmen was inspired by a scene in the Turkish show “50m2” that I highly recommend for the fun, the nonsense and the kindness of the story of a henchman pretending to be a dead tailor’s son to hide from his former boss. 
> 
> Thank you [marciaelena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marciaelena) for the beta and enthusiasm about this serie! All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my first language.

“Shit. Shit, shit, shit. I fucked up.”

There’s blood everywhere, and Buck almost feels sorry for the new guy; he sounds like a five year-old who broke his grandmother’s favourite vase.

“It’s okay, Diaz. A can of coke or two and the concrete will look brand new. Trust me.”

“Oh, thank you,” Diaz says, leaning in with open arms like he’s about to hug him, making Buck step back.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry. This is my first murder. I just don’t know how to deal with my emotions. Sorry.”

Buck sighs. It’s going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for giving this drabble a chance! You can find it on tumblr [there](https://theladyandthewolves.tumblr.com/post/644388778633527296/hitmen-begin).
> 
> Like always, kudos, emoji and comment fill my heart with joy ♥


End file.
